The Girl Next Door
by Nikki Lee
Summary: An American girl captured under the clutches of Voldemort. What happens when she gets her hands on a time turner and goes back to the younger days of Tom Riddle?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This book is based after the 6th...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the made ups

Harry had returned back to the Dursley's just as he promised Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron. Each day there was agony. He refused to put up with the Dursleys either. He would glare at them and wouldn't talk to them either. He would be leaving soon.

He had a picture of Bill and Fleur at their wedding. Everything had gone well, surprisingly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shot up in an almost fearful way. She clutched her blankets as she looked around slowly realizing she was still in her own room.

"Thank God it was only a dream" she said as she wiped sweat from the heat outside from her forehead.

She recalled her dream it was so weird. A boy with a lightning shaped scar, a blonde boy who seemed like such a coward, an the ugliest snake creature she had seen. She didn't understand any of it.

She sighed and got up immediately walking towards the nearest outside door.

"Metallica! Metallica! Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty" she whistled and waited for her cat she had gotten for her 15th birthday. The cat meowed and came trotting over from under a horse trailer he frequently slept under.

She let the cat it in and let it go eat food while she made her bed and prepared for her day.  
She had, the previous day lost her cell phone out quadding with a friend she worked with. It had also rained, what her luck.

She put her radio on while she brushed her hair, preparing to curl it and put on a pink abercrombie shirt that was barely even half a shirt with a blue mini skirt with track shorts underneath and pink flip flops from anchor blue.

She curled the naturally brown hair that had recently been layered and had caramal blonde on top of her hair. She was supposed to go find her cell phone, but first she was to go see some friends.

She went outside only to find it completely gray outside. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad yet. She walked down into the pasture to go feed the hungry horses that awaited outside.

She grabbed her horses own lime green halter so she wouldn't need to find it later in the cluttering mess that had become her garage.

She began putting hay into the wheelbarrow for the four horses when suddenly she smelled a burning smell. She looked and saw people in dark robes yelling weird things as a fire in a field nearby erupted. She ran as fast as she could and let the dogs loose from her backyard.

The fire was coming nearer and nearer. Her own small dachsunds followed her as she sprinted back to the horses. She had to get them out. She went in and put her own horses halter on. She then opened the gate and waved her arms as the other 3 ran out towards the street. The fire had them closed in, but she knew if she could get her animals to the backyard of a neighbor and across the river they would be fine.

She loped her horse to the neighbors yard who were outside shouting and trying to figure out what was going on. Her dachsunds followed as she whistled for them, the greyhound had long run off.

She opened the various gates in her way rushing the other horses in. She had nothing except a lead rope in hand to control her horse, but her horse knew it was vital to listen as both instincts directed flight as the best option. Finally they were making their way to the shallow end of the river. The other 3 horses crossed and her own followed behind. She held onto the mane. She heard more screams and looked back as bodies flew in the air.

She didn't understand, what was going on? She urged her horse faster. She had no idea where they were going, but they had to go somewhere. She saw flashes of light go past her then felt arms on her. Someone in one of the dark robes was on a broomstick above her. He grabbed her hair and next thing she knew she felt enormous pressures on her and notcied her horse was with her too. She didn't like the feeling much, it was like being suffocated or something by an anvail or car.

The hooded figure let go of her hair and her horse beneath slid to a stop, almost unsitting the girl. She held a tight grip on the green rope that was her only means of control of the horse. She continued circling and backing her horse until the horse calmed down. She petted and whispered to it as the figures watched the Muggle girl calm the untamed animal.

A taller hooded figure appeared out of nowhere. She now noticed she was in some sort of ruins. The surface was rocky and not very good ground for her horse to run on if they needed to run from these people though it wouldn't do much good.

The taller hooded figure began to speak.

"Do you know why you have been brought here?"

She shook her head unknowing that the person was speaking Parseltongue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had left the Dursleys for a few moments meeting with Professor Trelawney. She said she had urgent news for him, but knowing her she probably just wanted to remind him of how unlucky he was and how his destiny was going to be his downfall blah blah blah he had heard it all before...

He found her waiting near Diagon Alley. Her scarves and shawls just as numerous as ever.  
Harry I must... She paused as she began humming and her eyes lolled in the back of her head. She began swaying, Harry knew she was about to have a premonition.

"She has been found. The half muggle. The poor girl. The Dark Lord has her and is going to kill her soon. She cannot be killed for she is Sirius's unknown american daughter"

She came out of her trance and began running back to the Dursleys.

"Harry wait." 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: He he he... Okay so Sirius has an American Daughter and Harry just heard the premonition from Trelawney... So that means Harry has a God Sister... But wait... Why can she understand parseltongue o.o P.S. Chapter 3 is in the making.

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1 -.-

Chapter 2:

"You can understand me girl?" Said Voldemort.

She nodded her head not knowing if she should be scared or not. Voldemort himself could sense her confusion and decided he'd play with her a bit.

"Speak come on speak!" He demanded.

"What the fuck is your problem anyways? I'm giving you answers. You nearly burned down my poor animals, give me a break!" She screamed at him.

He raised a scaly eyebrow and smacked her across the face raising his wand for a moment,  
but then thought better of it. He had her as bait and knew that Harry Potter would find them sooner or later. Just exactly what he wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ran to the Leaky Cauldron as fast as he could. He grabbed some parchment, his quill and ink and began writing immediately to Hermione.

Hermione,

Please come to the Leaky Cauldron as fast as possible. I can't disclose to you what it is about, but it is urgent. I will be here waiting. Send word of when you will be here.

- Harry

He tied the note to Hedwig and said to her, "To Hermione and fly as fast as you can!"

The snowy owl hooted and flew off as fast as she could. Harry however began pacing. He didn't know where to find this girl, but he did know his scar began hurting and he didn't know why.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have a request of you." Said Voldemort.

The girl looked up at him with glaring blue eyes. "What?" She hissed.

"Do you know of Harry Potter?"

She thought immediately of the books she had been reading. "Um... theres a book series about it, and theres some guy named Voldemort who I think needs to be bitch slapped personally and um... the old wizard Dumbledore was recently killed in the series, that was really sad and um... I don't know why?"

He sneered at her comment about him needing to be slapped and removed his hood. "Do you know who I am?"

"Apparently not!" She said raising her voice in annoyance.

"I am the one you say needs to be slapped." He said in a threatening voice.

"Oh in that case!" She paused and punched him across the face.

Voldemorts face went to the side in the punch, he raised his wand and yelled, "Crucio!"

She slinked to the ground grabbing at her stomach and hugging herself, she whimpered slightly at the agonizing pain, but refused to scream out. "I refuse to let this harm me!"

She had her own secret. She released her worries and tentions and her astral body began slipping away. Voldemort released her from the curse as she let her astral body come back.

"Astral projection, my dear, will not save you all the time. But very clever, very clever. And if you ever dare touch me again I will kill you!"

She pulled herself up hanging onto the chair she had been sitting on for support.

"Now... do me my favor and think of Harry Potter, try and connect to him through his mind."

She looked up at him not understanding, but decided to try anyways. Maybe Harry Potter could help her if this wasn't a coax. Somehow she didn't think it was.

She began thinking of Harry and where he could be at the moment. She felt she had a connection, but then flew back a bit her forehead searing hot and burning.

"Good. Good you have connected with him."

Sje began rubbing her head when suddenly another hooded figure came into the room. He looked a little taller than herself, but not much.

"Ah Malfoy. Meet our newest addition... What is your name girl?"

"Hell if I'll tell you my name."

He began raising his wand, threatening to hurt her again, but she refused to give in.

"Hmmm... Malfoy do you want to take her and make her talk in a respectful manner?"

Malfoy lowered his hood as well revealing a very, in her opinion, cute blonde boy with gray eyes that were masked behind a cold iron gaze.

-  
Harry, I am on my way right now and will be there shortly

- Hermione

Harry had no sooner gotten and read Hermione's letter when she was there.

"Harry what is wrong?"

"Sirius... He had a daughter... Voldemort... he has her!"

Hermione didn't know what to say. Her mouth dropped in shock, but that was her extent.  
She shook her head and spoke.

"What?"

"Voldemort has my godsister! We must find her. Trelawney she had a real preminition again. She said I had to save her as she is vital with us. But... I don't know if she knows magic at all... She may not be able to save herself or keep herself alive with Voldemort."

Hermione nodded and said,

"I will research on what we can do."

Harry nodded and decided he would help Hermione as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Woah!

Disclaimer - On Chapter 1

Chapter 3:

A week had passed by since Harry and Hermione started their search. Book after book had gone through on how to find Voldemort. Harry also kept on the lookout for clues that Voldemort may give such as random killings or some sort of unexplained occurence.

But alas... nothing!

"Harry! Harry! Come quick. Oh I don't know why I never thought of it before!" Hermione yelled and cursed herself.

Harry sprinted over to Hermione who had many books in front of her all scattered, some open, but there was a smaller one in leather with pages that looked browned from time.

She pushed the book away from her and then said, "Harry your scar... Its a connection to You-Know-Who right?"

Harry nodded and was about to say how Voldemort had been most difficult to reach anymore now that his power was gaining stronger.

"Well, Harry, we can use this potion, charm and dark magic in one. It connects you guys in a way... in a more on call situation"

Harry nodded letting Hermione continue.

"Mind you, it will be difficult, but has their ever been something that hasn't been?"

Harry nodded again about to say something about the blasted Polyjuice Potion in Second Year.

"It will take about a month to make, plus the charm and the dark magic which I am completely against, but you must fight fire with fire!"

"Well, Herms... lets get started!"

-  
"Well... I doubt that you will talk for me if you refuse to talk to my master. Which I don't honestly understand why he didn't just use the Imperius on you and get it over with!" Said Malfoy with irritation hinted in his tone.

She snuffed her nose at him and wanted so bad to just attack him.

"So what are you... Mudblood I bet."

She smirked, but didn't know herself so just acted like she did.

"At least I am not a slimeball who refuses to keep clean!"

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something when he smirked and pointed his wand at her.  
"Don't make me do something I will regret!"

"Your pathetic... Malfoy they call you? Oh... you must be Draco... Draco meaning Dragon. A very fierce creature that often resembles spirit and fire and stuff... You are neither fierce nor a noble spirit, but a flake. I could take you out with or without magic."

He dropped his jaw. He didn't understand Americans. He knew they were a very proud race since they won some sort of war against Britain a long time ago and had never lost.

"At least I am not a mudblood. Honestly look at those clothes! How could one ever look more ridiculous."

"Honestly Malfoy is that the best you can come up with? God..."

He pointed his wand at her and without saying anything a red light came out and she slumped to the floor covered in boils and burns.

She began muttering ow and tried hard to not move or touch herself. Her eyes dared move to meet his gaze which threw a triumphent look at her.

"Honestly... ugh... You need to beat me with magic... Do you have no back bone you can't beat me in a fist fight or are you to afraid that pretty little face of yours will get messed up by a girls punch?"

He flicked his wand and her boils and burns were gone.

She got up and watched Malfoy turn as someone made a noise out from their door. She took the time to jump on his back and throw her arm around his neck and began squeezing into his neck.

"I could kill you right now. I won't have any remorse. Your foul. Your dirty and most of all you smell bad! Almost as bad as the smell of sewage!"

Voldemort walked into the door watching as the girl used muggle antics against his youngest death eater. He smirked as Malfoy wailed his arms around hitting the girl in the face multiple times, but not once did she flinch or let go. Definantly a black as was her heart disguised by a classic beauty.

"Enough!" He yelled.

She refused to let him go, but Malfoy stopped moving even though he made weird noises which indicated her grip on his throat.

Voldemort waved his wand and both Malfoy and she were flung against the wall.

"Apparently you can't do anything right Malfoy!"

"Lord... I ... "

"Crucio!"

Malfoy screamed in pain as the searing hot knife feeling covered him from head to toe. He fell to the ground slumped, screaming like a girl when finally Voldemort released him.

"And as for you little girl!"

She was already against the wall, she had nowhere else to go. As he came closer she went to going to the side, pushing Malfoy out of the way. She opened the door which somehow wasn't locked and began sprinting through the hall only to fall on more hooded figures and her horse being zapped at.

She looked behind her and saw Voldemort walking back towards her and Malfoy running for her. She clotheslined Malfoy and took his wand.

"I will kill all of you if you don't leave MY horse alone!" She bellowed amongst the laughter.

They all turned around finding Voldemort coming closer to her and Malfoys wand at the ready for all of them.

"I will!"

She turned towards Voldemort. "And I will kill you too!"

Voldemort sneered at her, but dared take two more steps towards her. She didn't turn her back right away, but ran towards her horse pushing through the death eaters.

"Stupefy!" She yelled as the wand amazingly obeyed and stunned everyone except Voldemort.

He would catch her after he unstunned his loyal servants. She got on her horse halter and bridleless and kicked her horse into loping. She used her legs to try and direct her horse to where it should be going, but eventually she just let her horse go towards the door.

She pointed the wand at a door and made it open as they galloped from the house into a forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione began brewing the potion immediately. He had no idea where his god sister would be. Nor the danger she would be in or if she was even alive for the most part.

"Harry hand me the splash of Risan."

Harry looked amongst the powders and liquids they had gotten in the past week. They had a rainbow of colors among the blacks, browns and grays of things. He grabbed the Risan and handed it to Hermione who poured carefully in some.

The potion soon become an odd green color and turned orange then a cool calm blue. They continued this well into the week.

Now all they had to do was add some ingredient called Jinkil in it once every day at the same time everyday down to the last second.

-  
The girl had pushed her horse as far as possible. But after 10 miles her horse couldn't even lope anymore. She got off her horse and tied and let the horse walk around. She knew she wouldn't go far as the horse never did.

She couldn't go home. She knew they would only come back and she didn't even know why they wanted her.

-  
Voldemort let the girl slip from his grasp. She couldn't leave the forest even if she wanted.  
It was only the back of the enchanted headquarters they had put up around the outskirts of the house. The girl would only seem like she was going somewhere, but she was really going nowhere.

The Death Eaters were finally unparalyzed and in fear of their Master. They watched him as he calmly walked out towards where the girl had headed. In the blink of an eye there was a small pop and he was gone, another pop and he was beside the girl.

"No! Just leave me alone! What did I do?" She screamed at him.

He said nothing as he grabbed her arm and apparated back to the headquarters. 


End file.
